How I Met Your Father
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: —hanya kisah pendek yang menceritakan tentang Lenka Kagami yang bertanya pada okaa-chan nya.


_**Jashique Emiko **_present,

_**How I Met Your Father**_

Rate: T

Genre: Humor, Romance

Charas: [Rin K. / Len K.] Lenka K.

Disclaimer:

I don't own the **VOCALOID**(**s**), just own the story

Warnings:

Tidak jelas hahah:'D, ancur, garingg, first fict, typo (maybe), dll

**ENJOY~! :3**

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat, rambut honey blonde yang ia ikat ponytail melambai ditiup angin—namun tak ia pedulikan. Matanya terus melihat ke arah jalan. Pikirannya terus konsentrasi ke satu arah—rumahnya.

Saat sudah sampai di rumah, sang gadis langsung membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Tadaima!" teriak gadis itu keras, sehingga menimbulkan kerusuhan.

"Haah… okaeri, Lenka-chan. Jangan berteriak kenapa sih? Huh.." balas ibu dari gadis yang bernama Lenka tersebut—Rin Kagami.

"Habis, daritadi aku sudah masuk tidak ada yang menyapa… huuhh" jawab sang anak tak mau kalah

"Jadi gadis tuh yang anggun sedikit dong, Lenka-chan…" ucap sang ayah—Len Kagami, yang keluar dari kamarnya hanya memakai uhukboxeruhuk, memamerkan otot-ototnya.

"Otou-chaann! Jangan keluar kamar hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu!" teriak Lenka seraya menutup kedua matanya. Sementara Rin hanya tersenyum tidak jelas

"Halah… iya-iya… lain kali tidak akan seperti ini lagi…" balas Len dengan senyum tanpa dosa

"Huhh, Okaa-chan, kenapa sih okaa-chan bisa ketemu orang kaya Otou-chan ini?" protes Lenka pada okaa-chan nya.

"Hee?! Kau ingin mengetahuinya, Lenka-chan?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya

"Tentu saja! Memang salah kalau aku mengetahui sejarah keluargaku ini?" ucap Lenka

"Hmm.. baiklah, jadi…"

_FLASHBACK (RIN POV)_

Huaaa… nilai olahraga-ku jelek lagii! Bisa diketawain sama anak-anak sekelas nihh… dan juga… LEN-SENPAI! HUAAA…

"Yoo Rin~! Hari yang cerah yaa~~" sapa seorang sahabatku, Hatsune Miku

"Tidak untukku, Miku…" jawabku lesu

"HEE?! KENAPA RINNYY?" tanya Miku khawatir

"Eh eh… Rin! Miku! Tadi aku lihat Len-senpai dikejar-kejar sama Tei Sukone dari kelas sebelah loh… hahahaha wajah Len-senpai terlihat ketakutan hahaha—" ucap salah satu sahabatku yang lain, Akita Neru.

"HAH?! LEN-SENPAI? LEN KAGAMI?" serobotku kencang

"Iya… Rin Amane…" balas Neru

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Len-senpai! LEN-SENPAI, I'M COMIINGG!" teriakku lalu berlari. Kedua sahabatku pun mengikuti dengan malas

Akupun pergi mencari Len-senpai yang ku ehemtaksirehem itu. Namun sayangnya, Len-senpai tidak semudah itu untuk ditemukan. Padahal aku sudah mencari ke seluruh wilayah sekolahku, mulai dari setiap ruang kelas, kantin, kamar mandi wanita(?), bahkan di tempat sampah pun sudah di periksa.

"Hahh…. capek banget Rin…" ujar Neru yang diikuti anggukan oleh Miku

"Mendingan kita istirahat aja di taman belakang…yuukk!" ajak Miku. Aku dan Neru pun mengangguk setuju

Setibanya di taman belakang, kami bertiga pun melihat seseorang sedang mendengarkan music dari iPod-nya… yang tak lain adalah Len-senpai.

"Loh? Len-senpai kok disini?" tanyaku pada Len-senpai. Namun Len-senpai tidak mendengar.

"Len-senpai..?" panggilku. Dan Len-senpai tetap tidak mendengar

"LEN-SENPAI…!" teriakku seraya melepas headset milik Len-senpai

"EH AH… eh, Rin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Len-senpai. Tunggu, kenapa ia memanggilku **Rin-chan**?

"Ehmm… Len-senpai, Rinny… kami… umm… pergi dulu ya… Jaa!" teriak Miku dan Neru kompak lalu pergi

"Hmmm… ada apa, Rin-chan?" tanya Len-senpai.

_Hening…_

_ Hening…_

_ Hening…_

"Haloo? Amane Rin-chan…?" panggil Len-senpai seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke wajahku

"HEE?!" teriakku dengan wajah polos

"AHAHAHAHAHA Rin-chan lucu bangeett!" ujar Len-senpai seraya mencubit pipi gembilku

"IIIH! Len-senpai gituuu!" teriakku seraya menggembungkan pipi

"Heheheh… habis kamu lucu bangettt…" jawab Len-senpai. Dan wajahku pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Rin-chan? Kamu sakit ya..?" tanya Len-senpai seraya menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Andai aku berani, sudah ku cium mungkin bibir milik Len-senpai. KYAAA /?

"IIIIIHH LEN-SENPAI GENIIITT!" teriakku

"Hahahaha… habis aku kan bertanya, Rin-chan kenapa? Masalah nilai olahraga?" tanya Len-senpai.

.

.

.

HUAAAA?! JADI LEN-SENPAI TAHU NILAI OLAHRAGA KU BERAPA? HUAAAA!

Akupun mulai menitikkan air mata—iyalah, masa air liur! Nanti Len-senpai illfeel dongg!—dan akhirnya akupun mulai menangis.

"E-eh Rin-chan…" ucap Len-senpai sambil memelukku.

"Rin-chan jangan menangis… kalau memang itu yang kamu pikirkan, mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu olahraga, bagaimana?" tawar Len-senpai dengan senyum tulusnya

"b-benarkah…? Len-senpai m-mau mengajariku…?" tanyaku memastikan

"tentu saja! Oh iya, panggil aku Len saja ya…" jawabnya dengan tulus.

_FLASHBACK END_

NORMAL POV

"Ooooh… jadi begitu ceritanya… HAHAHA OKAA-CHAN PAYAH! HAHAHA" tawa Lenka setelah mendengar cerita okaa-chan nya.

"hei… sudah-sudah… biarpun begitu kan, dia tetap istriku yang paling nomor 1 di dunia.." balas Len lalu menggendong Rin ke kamar mereka untuk kau-tahu-apa-itu.

"hah… sudahlah, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja ke taman…:" ucap Lenka lalu keluar dari rumahnya menuju taman.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia kepikiran dengan cerita ibu nya. Ibu nya tidak bisa olahraga, bertemu dengan ayahnya yang jago olahraga, sungg—

"Loh… Lenka-chan ngapain di sini?" tanya laki-laki berambut honey blond yang bernama Rinto Kagamine.

"Ka-kagamine-senpai…?"

END

Yaaa! Fanfict pertama keluarrr~~! /tumpengan/ sumpah fanfict ini ga jelas banget:"D yahh, kata-kata terakhir, _**review**_? :3


End file.
